A radio station is a broadcasting service wherein audio (sound) modulates, in some manner, a radio frequency (RF) carrier. Although traditionally broadcast through the air as radio waves from a transmitter to an antenna of a receiving device, radio stations can also broadcast via cable FM, local networks, satellite and the Internet.
Internet radio enables a user to listen to audio content broadcast from around the globe. It is a rapidly growing broadcast medium, with new internet radio channels (stations) being added every day. With the growth of broadband connections, setting up a radio station and broadcasting over the internet (e.g., from home) using commonly-available software and/or hardware has become a reality.